


Promise of More

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There she stood, in the middle of a crowd, yet felt lonely in the oddest way. How could anyone be lonely when they were obviously liked by so many people?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

She walked into the room full of people, all having come around to celebrate the day of her birth. Eighteenth birthday. Finally. The room was decorated beautifully. There were precious, little details everywhere. Whoever had planned it had done a great job.

They cheered for her, sang even, but as she stood and smiled, Lydia felt like an invisible bubble had created itself around her. The voices barely reached her ear, her eyes barely registered who had bothered to come around.

There she stood, in the middle of a crowd, yet felt lonely in the oddest way. How could anyone be lonely when they were obviously liked by so many people?

Liked, she thought. Not loved. People liked what they got to see of her, what she allowed them to see. Always had, always would. Only few of them were able to look behind the facade, carefully constructed because yes, keeping people on arm’s length hurt less than a broken heart.

Except it did.

A handful of those smiling people knew the real her. But even those had a significant other by their side: that one person that was entirely theirs. Their number one, their top priority. Once, she had been top priority too.

But not anymore.

And she wasn’t the only one.

She ended up at his loft far after midnight. Lydia didn’t know if anyone had noticed her disappearance, if the party was still running, and she couldn’t have cared less. Eighteen years old, an adult, and feeling as lonely as ever. If she couldn’t be that top priority, that number one to another person anymore, having fun was the least thing she could ask for.

“I should take you home,” Derek said, not for the first time since he had let her in.

Since she had informed him that she was tired of her bad luck with relationships, had reminded him that if someone understood her, it had to be him.

Since she had sparked a raging fire with just a simple kiss.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Lydia stated, running a hand along rough stubble, through dark, smooth hair. She bit her bottom lip, swollen and heated with heated kisses and desperate bites. Those eyes, she thought, that look. Why hadn’t she noticed its hypnotising effect before? Her eyes flickered to his lips.

Those kissable lips.

“Lydia…” He sighed dreadfully. Always the friggin hesitation. Her hand tightened its grip on the front of his shirt, her body pressed more firmly against his.

So warm. So strong. So tempting.

“What?” Her voice was rougher with blazing desire and piercing frustration. “I’m eighteen, remember? I’m an adult now. Not a teenager anymore.”

“I know.” He swallowed.

“Then what is the problem?” Lydia paused, holding her breath to stay focused. “If you don’t want this…me…say it to my face and I’m out of here. Just say it. Say you want me to leave and I’m gone.”

For the split of a moment, she thought he would indeed send her away. But then she witnessed it: the moment when he surrendered. A low, primal growl rumbled deep in his throat, his eyes flashing to the familiar bright blue color. He took her breath away as her lips were claimed in yet another, far more furious, more heated kiss.

Lydia couldn’t resist the contented sigh as she melted into him, hands grasping whichever part she could reach. Derek lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. He wouldn’t have needed her to wrap those long legs around his waist for support, but she craved the closeness, the friction of contact, albeit cheapened by offending layers of clothes.

Loneliness was forgotten as she was carried upstairs. A trail of clothes was left in their wake. Lydia’s mind was spinning with lust as her bare back met soft, cool sheets. Her head tilted back, her body arched upwards as Derek’s lips explored heated, sensitive skin, teasing with feather-light, soft kisses.

Soon, only sighs and moans filled the loft as both lovers gave in to a blazing flame that had lingered beneath the surface for far too long.

~~~~

Lydia awoke to the quiet of a dark bedroom. It took her mere seconds to remember where she was. Every muscle in her body relaxed with satisfaction as she shifted slightly, feeling the gentle brush of fabric against bare skin. It seemed as if she floated in a surreal state between dream and reality as she remembered the passionate hours that lay behind her. Not for the blink of an eye did she regret the step she had made.

Finally. Finally she felt alive again.

A delicious shiver ran up her spine when she realised Derek wasn’t asleep either. One hand was buried deeply in wild, strawberry-red curls, gently running through them in a steady, soothing rhythm. An absentminded gesture, she assumed.

Choosing not to break the beauty of the moment, Lydia inched closer again, enjoying the way the arm, so far loosely wrapped around her shoulders, tightened its grip on her.

Those weren’t the circumstances her heart desired. Yet. But it was…something. And certainly better than nothing. Far better than that.

With a smile on her face, Lydia allowed her eyes to flutter shut again. She drifted off with the certainty of safety and a promise of more to come in mind.


End file.
